Letters For Fanfiction
by mkc120
Summary: Characters from PJO reply in letters to some Fanfiction authors regarding their stories- and they aren't always satisfied. To find out how a character can reply to YOUR story, look inside for steps. AU.
1. Katie's Year with Her Enemies

**Hello!**

**I was just walking and suddenly, the idea hit me. I HAD to write the story so I did!**

**For the first chapter, the characters are writing letters to Hey-Unicorn-Eat-Tacos-With-Me's Fanfiction story **_**Katie's Year with Her Enemies. **_**If you haven't read it yet, go check it out!**

** s/8650389/1/Katie-s-Year-With-Her-Enemies**

**To Hey-Unicorn-Eat-Tacos-With-Me: Sorry if I offend you in any way!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan and I don't own PJatO or TKC.**

* * *

Dear Hey-Unicorn-Eat-Tacos-With-Me,

I know that Katie has a ginormous crush on me- who doesn't? You probably have a crush on me too. But one thing is clear- Travis Stoll does _not _spill grape juice on himself. Travis Stoll is extremely smooth and awesome. And don't forget- Travis Stoll is also very, _very _hot.

You know you love me,

Travis Stoll

P.S. Would you mind using easier and shorter words? It hurts my dyslexic brain having to read your story.

P. P. S. I would never use Disney Princess napkins! I would lose major man-points for that!

* * *

Dear Hey-Unicorn-Eat-Tacos-With-Me,

One thing is for sure: I do not enjoy Travis Stoll's company.

You made it seem as if I was starting to have a silly crush on him! Another thing that is for sure? If Travis and Connor had nowhere to go, I'd gladly let them sleep on the streets. Yep, it's kind of evil. But you don't know the Stolls. They are evil incarnates straight from the fiery pits of Hades!

Search them up. You mortals have the internet, right? I'm sure there are countless entries on the subject of the Stoll brothers.

Have a nice day and plant a flower,

Katie Gardner

* * *

Dear Hey-Unicorn-Eat-Tacos-With-Me and other mortals,

What type of Penname is Hey-Unicorn-Eat-Tacos-With-Me? It should be more like: Hey-Unicorn-Eat-Cereal-With-Me! Or maybe Hey-Everybody-Eat-Cereal-Or-Die!

Cackles.

EAT CEREAL, YOU PUNY MORTALS!

-Demeter

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Huh? Huh?**

**If you want YOUR story replied to by a PJO character, here's what to do!**

**Review and tell me about your story.**

**Subscribe to this story.**

**Comment on one of my stories.**

**Comment on one of the stories that I had the characters reply to- the ones I mentioned.**

**That's all! Have a nice day, everyone!**

**-mkc120**


	2. Hey-Unicorn-Eat-Tacos-With-Me

**So, Hey-Unicorn-Eat-Tacos-With-Me gave me a new idea!**

**Every odd numbered chapter will be letters from characters. The even numbered ones will be replies from the authors.**

**Also to Captainforkz: I need to PM you or contact you so that I can ask you if you'd like to write the replies or if you want me to. If you want to write it, what do you want to write? BTW, I do not give out e-mail.**

**Why don't you put it in a review?**

**This is all Hey-Unicorn-Eat-Tacos-With-Me! All I did was check over for the grammar and spelling!**

* * *

Dear Travis Stoll,

I think your arrogance will come back to bite you in the rear-end one day. I don't have a crush on you considering you're so . . . meh. And Katie isn't the one with the ginormous crush on someone- if you know what I mean. *cough, you like Katie, cough*. Lose your ego. By the way, I know for a fact that Katie might agree with me on that.

Haha, grape juice.

I don't love you because that would be weird and if in fact I am a demigod, it's very possible that I may be your sister and that would be awkward.

Sincerely,

Hey-Unicorn-Eat-Tacos-With-Me

P.S. Man points? Really? I am trying not to laugh at the thought of you having them whatsoever.

* * *

Dear Katie,

Okay. Whatever you say. *wink* And you do know if you let the Stolls sleep on the streets, they may very well go into thieve mode and loot your home. But whatever, you know? And yes, there are a lot of entries when I search the Stolls. But most of them are romantic fanfiction stories with you and Travis.

Thank you, I am having a nice day and I hope you have one too. I accidentally killed my cactus though, because I always forget to water my plants so one day, I over-watered it and drowned it. I hope my roses have a better fate.

From Hey-Unicorn-Eat-Tacos-With-Me

* * *

Dear Demeter,

Thanks for the advice. I will take it into consideration. I'm vegan, you know? Are you?

From Hey-Unicorn-Eat-Tacos-With-Me

* * *

**Okay, the next story I'm doing is Playlist by ShimmeringDaisyFace. First comes, first served. :D**

**Live life!**

**Bye!**

**-mkc120**


	3. Playlist

**Hi again!**

**I update so fast on this story! But it's probably because I have no life and these chapters don't have many words.**

**The next two chapters are for ShimmeringDaisyFace. Read her story called Playlist! It's pretty cool.**

** s/8687017/1/Playlist**

**Sorry if I offend you! (Also, I hope you enjoy the part with Leo!)**

**Also, if you're a fan of Justin Beiber, don't read Apollo's letter!**

**Thanks for reading, subscribing, favoriting and reviewing! Really, thanks so much! Thank you!**

* * *

Hello, ShimmeringDaisyFace.

Ugh, Justin Bieber would never be my son! I'm way too cool and hot to have produced a guy like that. He has tattoos! My sons are smarter than that. Unless it's a family tattoo, kid, don't get one. You'll regret it- trust me. I have experience.

See, isn't Will Solace a good boy? That's what Apollo's kids are like. Cool, smart and brilliant.

Love,

Apollo

P.S. I know that you're shrieking crazily right now because I signed my name with 'love'.

* * *

Dearest ShimmeringDaisyFace,

Cool name! Well, you seem like a cool person in general but still. However, I do really hope that you don't actually have a shimmering daisy face because that would be . . . I don't know . . . to be quite frank, it'd be pretty freaky.

BTW, I searched up that song. It was AWESOME! Oh yeah! Thanks for introducing it to me. I love it and listen to it every day.

Call me!

-Leo Valdez

* * *

To ShimmeringDaisyFace,

We wouldn't only ask for sixty bucks. Would you mind, like, raising our pay a bit? Maybe up to a few grands?

That would be appreciated. As well as a bucket of pink paint. We need that.

~The Stolls

* * *

Hey, ShimmeringDaisyFace.

Seriously? iPods? Apple? No way! Microsoft is way better! Bill Gates is my son, you know. Mp3Players are way better quality. Microsoft FTW! (For the win.)

Go Microsoft!

-Hephaestus

* * *

**So, ShimmeringDaisyFace, I hope that was satisfying! :D**

**Next chapter are her replies! Whether she wants to write them or me to write them, I don't know yet. But we'll see!  
After ShimmeringDaisyFace, it's basketballstar15's turn.**

**Have a great day, everyone! :)**

**You may have noticed by now that I like smilies. Well, I do! :D**

**I'll probably write again soon! **

**Bye! (^_^)/**

**-mkc120**

**P.S. Yes, Hephaestus. Microsoft for the win! Yay Microsoft! (Sorry if I offend any Apple fans!)**


	4. ShimmeringDaisyFace

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Especially from almostinsane and basketballstar15!**

**Smile! Laugh!**

**Disclaimer: I am **_**not **_**Rick Riordan. No way! Plus, again, this is all ShimmeringDaisyFace. All I did was correct spelling and grammar!**

* * *

Dear Apollo,

I, for your information, am not shrieking crazily at this point. I am not attracted to you whatsoever.

And, I've talked to Will at Camp (yes, I am a demigod...) and he agrees that Justin Bieber is his brother. You've probably had too many affairs to count.

With a whole lot of daughter of Hades awesomeness,

Daisy, Daughter of Hades

* * *

Dear Leo,

Thanks! You are pretty freaking awesome yourself!

I do not have a Daisy Face, thank you very much. I have a very average face as far as I know.

I'm overjoyed that you loved the song! I love it too!

I sooo will call you, or see you at camp, or something.

-Daisy, Daughter of Hades

* * *

Dear Lord Hephaestus,

I personally prefer Microsoft to Apple in laptops, since mine is Microsoft but I like iPods better than MP3 players . . .

Go Microsoft!

-Daisy, Daughter of Hades

* * *

Stolls:

No. Not happening. Ever.

You've played five too many pranks on the Hades cabin.

Why would I lend you my money? I wouldn't waste it like that.

-Daisy, Daughter of Hades

* * *

**Okay, ShimmeringDaisyFace. I hope you enjoyed the last two chapters!**

**Now, basketballstar15, it's finally your turn! I just wanted to thank you so much for those awesome reviews.**

**And thank you to everyone else, too! Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**Have fun in life, everyone! :)**

**Sincerely,**

**mkc120**

**P.S. I know this chapter is shorter than the usual. Sorry about that! BUT don't worry- I'll update again soon! :D**


	5. Secret Santa: Demigod Style!

**Okay.**

**I'm so sorry basketballstar15! I would have updated sooner but I got caught up in life. But finally, I can bring a chapter to you!**

**This time, I'm doing Secret Santa: Demigod Style! Go check it out!**

** s/8630346/1/Secret-Santa-Demigod-Style**

**Disclaimer: I'm starting to get sick of you, disclaimer. I truly don't own PJO. Who would think that?**

* * *

Dear basketballstar15,

Squeals! I totally love the whole idea of Secret Santa: Demigod Style! It's how love blossoms! I wish I was in charge of it . . . I would put Tratie, Percabeth . . . and many more!

Love . . . it's so awesome.

BTW, basketballstar15: You know that boy you like? Working on it!

Love, A.

* * *

Basketballstar15:

There is a part in your story that concerns me:

**When I heard about this, I was a little pumped. You see, I've had my eye on this girl named Katie from the Demeter cabin. I hoped to pick her so I could get her an insanely good gift and then she'd fall in love with me.**

I'm pretty sure that my looks and charm alone would get Katie head-over-heels over me. But I don't like Katie . . . if I did, no one else would know. Except maybe Connor. And Hermes. And- never mind.

Yep . . . that's it. If you got any pink paint to spare, send it to me!

Okay.

-Travis Stoll

P.S. Why is Nico using the word 'ugh' to describe me?! I'm awesome. I'm sure Nico di Angelo loves me.

* * *

Dear basketballstar15,

Tell Travis that I most definitely DON'T love him. He is retarded, stupid, idiotic and many other words that I must not use.

Sincerely,

Nico di Angelo

* * *

Hey, basketballstar15.

What did the ring look like? Were there dolphins and stuff? Huh? I like dolphins!

Was it blue? You know, I just had a jumbo bag of blue candy! I'm starting to get hyper!

Oooh! I think I just saw a bubble! I have to go pop it! I have to!

Your friend,

Percy Jackson.

* * *

**Okay. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I'm not really satisfied with this chapter but it would have to suffice. My lack of updates lately has been because I've had a major case of writer's block. I hope you guys forgive me for that!**

**Guess who I met a while ago? Kelley Armstrong! Check out her YA series!**

**So here's my list:**

**Hey-Unicorn-Eat-Tacos-With-Me: _done._**

**ShimmeringDaisyFace: _done._**

**basketballstar15: _In Progress_**

**Captainforkz**

**NTA FANFIC**

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain**

**IdaKix**

**The Goddess of Myth**

**Daughter of Wisdom and Music**

**Athenian Rose of War**

**queenoftheworld99**

**TDog.1997**

**PPP4eva**

**Merry-Almost-Christmas, all! 8D (Thanks for lollipop9066 for teaching me that one!)**

**-mkc120**


	6. Basketballstar15

**Sorry for that long time I didn't update!**

**This time, I wrote this chapter for basketballstar15 because she couldn't. I really hope I don't offend you!**

**Check out her story!**

* * *

Dear Aphrodite,

Love certainly is awesome!

IS THAT SPECIAL GUY . . . HUNTER HAYES?!

Sincerely,

Basketballstar15

* * *

To Travis:

Somehow, I kind of doubt that. Your so-called 'charms' is non-existent. And it seems that many people know about your little *cough, huge, cough* crush.

Yes, I have pink paint. Not to spare, though.

I don't think Nico is homosexual seeing as he's in love with . . . okay, I won't continue that sentence.

-Basketballstar15

* * *

Dear Nico,

Will definitely do! That ego of his sure needs to be deflated.

Have a great day,

Basketballstar15

* * *

Dear Percy,

No dolphins, but there were these beautiful blue flowers decorating it!

Yes, I certainly agree that bubbles are great to pop. I mean, who doesn't love popping bubbles?

Don't get too hyper,

Basketballstar15

* * *

**So, finally, I finished. Sorry for the long wait. You guys definitely deserved this update.**

**Here's the list now! Review and contact me if you want to be added on.**

**Hey-Unicorns-Eat-Tacos-With-Me: **_**done.**_

**ShimmeringDaisyFace: **_**done.**_

**Basketballstar15:**_** done.**_

**Captainforkz: **_**In Progress**_

**NTA FANFIC**

**WiseGirlandSeaweedBrain**

**IdaKix**

**The Goddess of Myth**

**Daughter of Wisdom and Music**

**Athenian Rose of War**

**queenoftheworld99**

**TDog.1997**

**PPP4eva**

**OK, thanks for all the support. I really, **_**really **_**appreciate it!**

**-mkc120**


	7. Truth or Dare Camp

**So, here's another chapter. This time, it's Captainforkz's turn! Because I say this about every time, I'll say it again: I seriously hope I don't offend you!**

**Check out her stories! She has two stories: Truth or Dare Camp and The Betrayal of Ares. I'm doing the latter.**

**I know I have the Stolls in **_**every single chapter **_**but I can't help it! They're so awesome!**

**Here's a joke that I got from watching Hank Green's videos:**

**Which side of a chicken has the most feathers?**

**Go to the bottom for the answer!**

**Disclaimer: I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

Dear Captainforkz,

We have a serious problem with the part in the first chapter. A GIRL beat us? What the hell? We run faster than the speed of light!

IT IS ALSO NOT OBVIOUS WHEN WE FLIRT. We flirt in style.

Peace,

The Stolls.

P.S. NOBODY HAS GIVEN US THE PINK PAINT YET! (Raging!)

* * *

To Captainforkz,

Thank you very, _very _much for not making me hate Lile. I do not overreact unlike what many people enjoy to believe. Seriously. I'm cool like that.

WHAT DO THEY DARE ME TO DO?

Thanks,

Percy Jackson.

* * *

Captainforkz:

My children and I are completely outraged.

Here are a few words.

We. Do. Not. Dance.

Love,

Ares.

* * *

**Okay, I hoped you enjoyed that. As soon as Captainforkz gives me her replies, I will post the next chapter.**

**Answer to the joke: The outside.**

**Check out my blog, Goodreads account and Wattpad! Link on my profile!**

**Thanks,**

**mkc120.**


End file.
